Zidane's Dark Secret
by FrancisTheUnconsciousHero
Summary: Queen Garnet and King Zidane are already married, but Zidane has a dark secret. He does not adore certain creatures, especially snakes. After Queen Garnet adopted Francis the Snivy as her son, things get messy. Uses characters from 'Francis the Snivy's Adventure'. Garnet VS Zidane Francis X Garnet ALERT: THIS TWO CHAPTER STORY DOES NOT AFFECT 'FRANCIS THE SNIVY'S ADVENTURE'


Welcome to a two- shot story I am doing. In this one shot, Queen Garnet and King Zidane are already married, but Zidane has a dark secret. He does not adore certain creatures, especially snakes. After Queen Garnet adopted Francis the Snivy as her son, things get messy.

Queen Garnet: FrancisTheUnconsciousHero does not own anything

THIS TWO-SHOT IS RATED M for Mature audiences only

ALEXANDRIA CASTLE

Queen Garnet and King Zidane are now inside the castle ready to help protect the kingdom of Alexandria of evil. Today, there was no evil in the area, and Queen Garnet decided to take a walk in the Alexandria park for the time. The King agrees and Queen Garnet takes a walk, but that left the door wide open for Zidane to unleash his dark side on his own son, Francis the Snivy. Zidane hated any type of snake. He will get rid of them in any way possible. Once the queen got out of the castle, Zidane woke Francis the Snivy from his sleep, and poured water in his cup.

"Thank you father" Francis said in a polite way

"No problem son" Zidane said as Francis looked away

As soon as Francis looked away, King Zidane put a poisonous substance in Francis's water cup. His plan was to kill Francis the Snivy. His reason, he hated snakes of any kind. Francis turns back around to drink his water, but he has no idea that King Zidane wants to kill him with this water. Francis has finished the water drink.

"Did you enjoy?" King Zidane asked his son

"Yes I did" Francis said in reply

As King Zidane and Francis the Snivy were talking, Francis started felling faint (weak). Thirty seconds later after the weak feeling, Francis faints on his bed allowing Zidane to do his dark secret.

"Say goodbye to this snake Garnet" King Zidane said in a evil way with no formalities

ALEXANDRIA PARK

Queen Garnet is already on her walk in the park. She has no idea that King Zidane is about to injure her son, Francis the Snivy. All of a sudden as she was walking, people were running toward the castle. She asks one of the residents of what is happening. The answer tells her that the King is doing a crime.

"What's going on?" Queen Garnet asked

"The King is attacking the son your highness" The resident said as she continued running.

Queen Garnet can't believe that King Zidane is attacking their son. She rushes back to the castle

ALEXANDRIA CASTLE- COURTYARD

King Zidane has already did some major damage to Francis. Francis is already bleeding, and still unconscious. All the residents that ran from the park try to hold the King back, but Zidane stabs a female resident, and the resident dies on the scene. Zidane continued to beat Francis up in anyway he can before the Queen arrives. The Queen arrives to find the King and Francis the Snivy missing, but she finds a blood trail leading in to the castle. She knows that Francis could be killed if she does not run.

ALEXANDRIA CASTLE- 2ND FLOOR

King Zidane now stabs Francis's right leg until he breaks it, and blood comes out. Blood covers the floor, and Francis's bed. Zidane does the same thing to his right leg. More blood goes to the floor. Zidane then hears footsteps, and hides the now injured and unconscious Francis under the bed, and King Zidane hides in a closet using his clothes to get rid of the blood left from Francis's injuries. Queen Garnet walks in as King Zidane hides in the castle. She is outraged.

"KING ZIDANE! GET OUT HERE!" Queen Garnet yelled in her rage

King Zidane gets his new King clothes to try to hide something.

"Yes my queen" King Zidane said in a polite way, but the Queen did not buy it

"DON'T QUEEN GARNET ME! I KNOW YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING IN YOUR POLITE MANNER! WHERE IS OUR SON?" Queen Garnet asked getting worried

"AT THE STORE!" King Zidane yelled

"LIAR! YOU INJURED HIM ALL BECAUSE YOU HATED SNAKES! HE NEVER DESERVED THIS!" Queen Garnet looked under the bed of Francis and cant believe what Zidane did to him.

"KING ZIDANE! YOU INJURED HIM BADLY! YOU SHOULD BE BANNED FROM THIS AREA! GET OUT OF HERE!" Queen Garnet, now Princess Garnet yelled

King Zidane, now Zidane walked past the princess. Francis regains consciousness out of no where, and Princess Garnet helped him because of the horrible injuries. Francis can barley walk, but he got to walk to Princess Garnet, but as he was walking, Zidane pulled out his dagger, and tried to kill the princess. He tries to do the stabbing motion at Princess Garnet's back, but Francis sees it coming and uses his last ounce of available energy to save the Princess. Francis takes the hit, and drops to the floor while yelling in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in terrible pain

"KING ZIDANE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Princess Garnet yelled as she does the 'out you go' motion like in baseball

"HECK NO!" Zidane yelled as he attempts to stab the Princess again

Zidane tries to stab the Princess's heart area, but Francis with the last ounce of energy jumped up to take the attack to his right, and already injured arm. Francis drops unconscious due to blood loss.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Princess Garnet yelled

Zidane finally leaves the area while Princess Garnet tries to carry her son to the Alexandrian hospital. She cant believe that Zidane would do such a thing.

ALEXANDRIA CASTLE- WAITING ROOM AREA

Princess Garnet and the large Alexandrian crowd went into the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news on Francis the Snivy. They get their wish 4 minutes later.

"I have some news for you all" Nurse Jackie said as everyone stood up like in a courtroom like setting

"The good news is that Francis will make it, and for those of you who want English on it, it translates to Francis will NOT die" Nurse Jackie said as the whole crowd cheered

"There is some bad news however. Francis's blood loss is severe, and once he regains consciousness, he has a 70 percent chance of falling unconscious each day for 4 weeks. He will regain consciousness tomorrow" Nurse Jackie said

The crowd wanted the unconscious hero to know that everyone, including the Princess was on his side.

"GO FRANCIS GO!

"HERO WIN!"

Princess Garnet: Francis, thanks for saving my life...(Zidane shall pay)


End file.
